Nitrome Towers (Story)
'''NOTE: This article will no longer be updated, an updated version of the story will be posted somewhere else.''' This article is a fan fiction series taking place in Nitrome Towers with a theme loosely similar to the movie "Wreck-it Ralph." Introduction They don't make games the way we think they do in Nitrome Towers. They stopped doing that ever since more games were on demand, so programming a game manually was no longer practical. With the power of 3D printing and nanotechnology, a new type of game development was made. Instead of controlling the characters in a computer, you're controlling a real being that exists in the real world right now. Games have almost just turned into an interactive stage play but we didn't seem to notice the difference. We just played and thought the game characters' lives mean nothing when they die, that's exactly what Nitrome wanted us gamers to think. However ever since the Charomat was created, controllable humans and other living creatures as characters were no longer needed. You could just create a character of your desire from their appearance to abilites. Though the method of having games like a live stage play was impractical, especialy when a lot of people are playing the same game at the same time. There was no more space for multiple game studios in the building so they hired scientists to design portals that lead to other barren worlds where they can make as many locations for a game as they would need. Games were no longer live but were now pre-recorded with a special camera. The recordings served as interactive realities that work like interactive movies that can be re-played over and over again. The process of recording a game was that the characters had to act out all events that happen and so were side-characters or enemies. The result of the recording was a movie that can be altered mid-way which looks no different from an ordinary game programmed by hand. Nitrome seemed to have been less cruel now right? No, of course. There were still unsuspecting sweat workers who were tricked do all the work for Nitrome like risking their lives working around with toxic chemicals, assembling the game-scapes, and modifying the games in post-production all day with no rest. In a nutshell, Nitrome makes all characters and items and all sets using the Charomat then they bring the materials into another dimension and that's where they can start building the entire game-scape. The special camera was designed to record every single position and moment of there and when things are which can then be altered later on when the player plays the game. The Jam (note, not part 1. This chapter will have prequels.) It was the 2nd of June 2014, all employees were working on the Jam games while everyone else just had the day off. "Man I can't stand this noise any longer, could you please turn your helmet sounds down?!" Owl said. "Well I can't help it! It's glitched for good and it seems Chiseler is the only one fix this, but he's at the Jam now." said the ChangeTyper. "Besides, what are you doin' here Owl? This is the humans only area isn't it?" "I was about to get some cake for Fat Cat from Billy." Billy quickly hides his cake after hearing this. "Wha?! But there's none left!" "He's right cause they’re here in my hand now." said the Boy Knight laughing. "Hey! How did you--?!" "Haha, thanks kid," said Owl as he flew away towards the other side of the atrium. "Well anyway, I'll see you guys later, I'm thinking of purchasing a spell from the new Shopkeeper." ,the boy knight said as he leaving the group. Somewhere in another group of Nitrome characters, "Hey guys," Kapowski said, "let's go hang out with the new guys, we haven't been with them much yet." Along with Kapowski are Takeshi, Right Eye, Hazmat Hero, Canary 214-LE, and Warlock. "Yeah good idea, where are they at right now?" asked Right Eye. "Over there in the middle of the room." Kapowski pointed at the table with ChangeTyper, the girl from Ditto, and Flue Virus. They were having a conversation with each other. "Uh hi guys, we've never spoken before it seems." said Kapowski, "Er, welcome to Nitrome Towers I guess. I hope it's not too late to say that." Warlock approached the Girl "Hey there I believe you're from the game Ditto?" said Warlock, "That was a tragic ending I have to say. It made me all teary-eyed." "Wait what?! Don't spoil the ending, I haven't seen it yet!" said Canary. "Uh..." the girl murmured. The girl finally spoke but stopped and froze in motion fixated to the floor. "What's wrong?" asked Warlock, "What is it you see?" The girl pointed to the floor behind Canary then slowly pointing her hand upwards as if following something. Everyone looked in the direction she's pointing only to find an orange-outlined dark figure rising out from the floor that appears to be the girl's dark reflection from the game. "Hi there boys." the girl's reflection said grinning at them. "Whoa! Okay, is this the spoiler?" Canary said. Everyone nodded. "Oh what!? You and the reflection are two different people?!" Canary said in shock. "That's what you get for now watching the play with us." said Takeshi, "Besides, you haven't seen half the spoilers yet, trust me." "So do you guys come to the atrium often?" the reflection asked. "Nah, just here because my game's boring, haha get it? Boring because I'm a miner who bores holes!" joked Canary, "Pfftt, I've always wanted to say that." "Uhh, okay..." said Hazmat hero. "I've said better miner jokes than that before!" said the fury Miner from afar. "Aw shut it, you just to happen to not have a mining tool in your entire franchise." Fury miner said back to him, "Well aren't you a sly--" Canary gets pulled off into the distance getting sucked into another group. "Well they won't be with us for a while." Warlock said, "So you two girls, what's your name?" The girl answered, "Um, they never gave me a name, then just called me a girl, that's all." "Well Warlock," said the girl's reflection, "Aren't you nameless as well?" "Well I'm not really nameless, my name's written in the help section while you guys don't even have a help section to begin with." answered Warlock. Rubble started falling from the ceiling. Then suddenly, Chiseler fell down from the hole onto Takeshi. "Ow! Watch it Chiseler!" said Takeshi. "Sorry Taki, I just didn't want to take the elevator down. A pile of snots got spilled through the hallway." said Chiseler. "Oh hey Chisel!" said the ChangeTyper, "Can you fix this helmet? I seemed to have broken it yesterday." "Let me see" said Chiseler as he took the helmet, "Hmm? Wait, where's the--? This isn't right." "What is it?" "This isn't your helmet! It's a replica, couldn't you tell?" "Then where's--?" All of a sudden a loud crashing sound was heard shaking the building. "Oh no is it the fans again?" said Kapowski. Kapowski jumped onto one of the windows with the help of his super gloves. "I'll go check out what that was." he said. Kapowski then punched the glass for it to rotate. He was now outside Nitrome Towers and began climbing down. (no title)2 The wind blew hard through Kapowski while he was on the facade of the tower. "Urg, okay, I forgot we were on the 90th floor. Why do the Glassworks have to be shorter than the Nitrome Towers again?" Kapowski said, "Well, going down I guess. But I can't just drop off, my gloves don't have that feature, I have jump first." Kapowski jumped making him breifly see the 91st floor just above the room he was in. "Hey, I can see the Jam from here!" he said just as he about to fall. Kapowski quickly glided down the tower witnessing a similar event that happens in the intro of Nitrome Must Die. Just as he was nearing the 20th floor he abruptly clinged to the glass. "Oh I just love how it looks when I do that!”, he said looking down as he sees the fans trying to invade Nitorme Towers, "It's them alright. But who are the others--?" Before he had realized, someone had already fired at him. "WAAAAH! What was that!?!?" shouted Kapowski. Kapowski landed on the ground still with his burning animation, the boy who fired at him just smiled back at holding a small laser pointer in his hand. "Oh... why was I programmed to burn when I touch lasers!?" said Kapowski. "This will be mine now." said the boy taking the gloves away from Kapowski. "Hey wait! No, i need tha--!" he said he slowly faded away. Kapowski respawned from the Charomat in the basement. Due to the lights turned down, he fell into a pipe. "No no no! I don't have my gloves with me!" he said, but it was already too late, the pipe led to where his game , The Glassworks is located. The game area was uninhabited at the moment, no one seems to visit the game anymore. Kapowski found himfelf lying on the ground in his game The Glassworks. "Great, I don't have my gloves and theonly was out is up!" He sighed. "This is going to take a long time isn't it?" Meanwhile in the game hall. "Attention everyone!" shouted Cuboy as he went out the elevator. He was dressed as a large strawberry jam jar with his face on the label, "May I have the attention of Flue and Rockitty?" Rockitty flew over to Cuboy Jam and Flue went up to him as well. "You guys are needed for the Jam, come with me" said Cuboy as they entered the elevator. Just as the three left the room, the girl came out of the lady's restrooms on the current floor. "Hey, where's the other one?" asked Right Eye. "Uh, I don't know." the girl answered, "She left while I was in the bathroom I don't know where she went now." "Hey Ditto! Hey guys!" Turner said as he entered the group, "so you wanna go watch the game? SHe can come too if she wants" "What game?" the Hazmat Hero said. Turner replied, "The racing empire is unaffected by the Jam's schedule so we can either watch the Rush Race or the Flipside Race. So you wanna see the race" With the reply of only nodding, Takishi re-enters the group while speaking to Lady Snow Fox. "Seriously Snow, I still can't believe you messed up that one time in Final Ninja 0 where you almost let me die on level 20." Said Takeshi. "What was I supposed to do? I've told you a hundred times that the suit was too tight for me," Snow said, "I could hardly even manage to breathe at that part." "If you were in a Simian Suit, what do you think you wou--" Snow says as she stops arguing with Takeshi when she noticed that the girl from Ditto was with among the group. "Oh... hi there miss! I see you're also coming to watch the game, arent you?" Snow asked. The girl nodded. "You're not much of a talker aren't you?" Snow says giggling, "Don't be shy, we're all your freinds here see? Now let's go watch the game now okay?" The group with Takeshi, Right Eye, Hazmat hero, Warlock, Turner, and Snow went to the elevator. But Right Eye stops the grop and says, "Hey wait! I forgot my Awesume Glasses™, I need them to see colors in the game, hold on-- Ooff!" Not looking in his way, Right Eye bumped into his girlfriend, Left Eye. "Oh! Hi there, um, have you seen my Awesume Glasses™?" Right Eye asks. "Hey, where are you guys going? Is it the race today? Flipside or Rush?" Left Eye asks. "Oh nowhere," Right Eye lied, "We were just going to the art gallery, and it would be ashamed to see them with no colors. So, my glasses?" "Well what do you need the glasses for? You've got me right? As long as we're together forever, you'll always see the colors of the rainbow!" she said. "Uh, you wouldn't really like the gallery, we were thinking about going to the uhh..." He says as he quickly thinks of an artist, "The Giuseppe Longo part, right, and he did a lot of gross art works for Graveyard Shift right?!" "What? I thought Simon Hunter did the art of Graveyard Shift. And wasn't it Giuseppe Longo who made the art for our game?" Left Eye said. "Oh, well uh.. I'll go look for my glasses now, seeya!" says Right Eye abput to run off. "Oh you're not touching those glasses ever again!" says Left Eye stopping Right Eye, "Why don't you spend time with me more often instead?" "Uhh, alright." Right Eye sighs, "Come along." Left Eye joins the group then they leave for the elevator. "Oh Lefty's gonna kill me..." Right Eye thinks to himself. 3 "Dude!! Why'd you kill him? You said they'd just just respawn back inside, so he'll tell the others about my hard drive!" said a teenager with brown hair in the rebels group. "Hey chill out! He didn't see your memory disc thing and Justin's already taken care of that, right Justin?" says another boy with black navy blue hair. "Uh, yeah Aust, I've already hacked the game." replied the hooded kid, "So Aust, why do we need Josh's hard drive for this?" Josh says, "Well Austin here stalked me on Stork IM and somehow knew it was me who briught down MewTube." "Wait, that was you?! You created the Oodlegobs?!" Says Justin, "Man! Austin and I were trying exactly what you did for ages now, while you only did it in a day!" "This is exactly why I contacted Josh here. We’ve got to get the virus into Nitrome’s servers to stop them once and for all?" Said Austin, "Now Justin, you climb to the top of the tower with these gloves to distract them while I upload the Noodlegobs to their server, got it?" "They're Oodlegobs--" "Yeah whatever Josh. And Justin, you distract the staff in the top floor by climbing up the tower with the gloves while I upload the viruses Nitrome, got it?" "Yeah, I got it no need to repeat what you-- Hold oh a second! You don't expect me to climb up the entire building outside to the top floor do you?!" Said Justin. Austin slaps his forehead. "WHAT THE %#@#! DID I JUST SAY!?!?111" Austin yelled, “Now Josh and I are gonna upload this to Nitrome.com, move it!" Austin and Josh enter the hole made from the explosives planted next to the building but they stopped once Justin said, "You know, Nitrome has already heard of the Oodlegobs and most likely developed an antivirus for it, I read some of their comments on Nitrome so..." "Wh-W-What?!? Why didn't you say so earlier?!? And what did I tell you about going to the website, they just earn more money from it!" Josh says to Justin, "So what now hacker? Are we just gonna go home with nothing in our bank accounts?" Justin mumbles to himself looking at the ground, "...omat..." "What you sayin'?" "We can use the Charomat, that's it! I have an idea." (NOTE: UNFINISHED CHAPTER, MAY BE REVISED) '''•TO BE CONTINUED•'''